


Turbulence at Cruising Altitude

by kennac



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennac/pseuds/kennac
Summary: Back in the thick of the war after an extended R&R in Hawaii, the Team begins to suspect that someone wants them out of the way. But who? Maybe Sydney Wilson, their recon agent, can figure it out, but will she be risking her own life in the process? And will it be too late?Next in my Decent into Darkness series, sequel to Pushing the Envelope, this continues my take on how the A-Team ended up ‘accused of a crime they didn’t commit.’





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue > Paradise Lost  **

 

Subtle changes in light intruded on Captain HM Murdock’s fitful slumber. Opening his eyes, he drank in the vivid oranges and pinks of dawn over the Pacific Ocean. A gentle breeze wafted through the open French doors carrying the soft scent of salt and flowers. The entire scene was accompanied by a symphony of tropical birds and lapping waves.

 

Hawaii was utopia.

 

Rolling over, an expanse of cold sheets greeted him. No, it wasn’t utopia. Not anymore. Not without Sydney.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

He sat up and turned to face the pretty, petite woman that entered from the veranda. With an effort, he forced his lips into a smile.

 

“Mornin’, Katie. How ya doin’ sweetie?”

 

Sighing, Kate sank onto the edge of the bed. “It just isn’t the same now that they’re gone.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Our last day in an island paradise and I can’t even muster the energy to face it.” Her gaze was sad as she looked at him. “Nothing’s the same without Jak.”

 

“I miss Syd too. But we’ll see ‘em again real soon.”

 

Kate chuckled. “Seems strange. Who ever would have thought I’d want to leave Hawaii to go to Vietnam?”

 

With a rueful grin, Murdock said, “It is kinda funny how a single person can make hell seem like heaven.”

 

Patting Murdock’s face, Kate said, “That’s because it isn’t about the geography. It’s about the people.”

 

“When you’re right, you’re right, Katie.”

 

Murdock laid back and stared at the ceiling. He’d be heading back to Vietnam quite willingly tomorrow morning. The Team – his family – was probably the biggest reason. Where they were going, he would follow. But there was no denying that the presence of a certain little CIA spook made the journey back to war-torn Vietnam seem less like an obligation. She could make any place feel like heaven to him.

 

Syd was his home.

 

sssss

 

Syd put her hands on Jak’s shoulders as he lifted her down from the chopper. Scanning the visible area, she was disappointed to see only Kate and Lewis awaiting their arrival.

 

Where could the guys be? They were due back to Nha Trang at least a few hours ahead of Jak and her.

 

Kate ran up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. “I’m so glad to see you, Syd!” Then she hissed in Syd’s ear, “Lew and Morrison ambushed the guys as soon as we landed.”

 

Pulling back from the nurse, Syd said, “It’s good to see you, Kate. How was Hawaii?”

 

“Absolutely gorgeous! How about Tokyo?”

 

Jak gave a disgruntled snort.

 

“Tokyo is big, noisy and fuckin’ crowded.” Casting a sour look at Lewis. “I’d’ve rather been in Hawaii.”

 

“But we had fun on Okinawa,” Syd said, giving Jak’s waist a squeeze. “It wasn’t so bad.”

 

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Jak said, “Sweetheart, you make just ‘bout anywhere tolerable.”

 

Lewis had stepped forward, his emotionless countenance all too familiar, even after over a week away.

 

“Hey, Lew,” Syd said with a smirk. “Miss me?”

 

“You could say that.” An odd light entered Lew’s leonine eyes. “Aren’t you going to ask where they are?”

 

“Who?” Syd asked.

 

Lew actually smiled. “Very good, Sydney. Tell me, did you have fun with your new flyboy toy?”

 

Stepping up to Lew, Sydney intentionally encroached on his personal space. It didn’t seem to bother him.

  
“As a matter of fact, I did.”

 

Lew lifted an eyebrow. “Well, it’s time to get back to work. The Team is in briefing two.”

 

“I just need to take my bags to my hooch and change –”

 

“No time.” Lew turned and began striding away.

 

Syd stared after him for a few seconds, then looked at Kate and Jak. “I guess… I have to go.”

 

“I’ll take yer bag back to your hooch, Syd,” Jak said, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. “Stop by ‘n see me later?”

 

Smiling at him, Syd said, “I will.”

 

“Let’s go, Sydney,” Lew said over his shoulder. “They’re waiting for us.”

 

_TaCA_


	2. Selling the Extension

 

Syd had to jog to catch up to Lewis as they made their way from the airfield to SOG tactical. “What’s so hot and heavy?”

 

“Phase-out strategy,” Lew said. “Or rather, anti-phase-out strategy. Morrison is in negotiation with SOG HQ regarding the possibility of leaving behind a few small units, modeled after Smith’s A-Team, to continue to provide intelligence.”

 

“What does that have to do with us? Is it a joint effort with the CIA?” Syd asked.

 

“That remains to be seen,” Lew said. “The truth is, the Military would like to go it alone, but Morrison is convinced of the synergy. Pentagon East seems cautiously supportive, but it may require a defection from the 5th. So far, Smith has been… resistant to the idea.”

 

Sydney’s mind raced as they headed into the building. What could this mean? What game was Morrison playing? It really made her nervous in light of her suspicions about him being involved in drug and gun smuggling. Her only consolation was that it sounded like Hannibal was at least taking her advice and being cautious where his CO was concerned.

 

There was no further chance to contemplate the issue as she followed Lew into the briefing room. Ray, Face and Murdock stood like sentinels in the background, expressions stony. Hannibal had a cigar clenched between his teeth and paced back and forth in front of a table in the center of the room. Morrison stood on the other side of the table, arms crossed, face in shadow.

 

“It’s about time you fucking showed up, Lewis,” Morrison growled.

 

“Wilson got off the chopper less than five minutes ago. We got here as fast as we could.” Lewis said flatly.

 

Morrison’s only acknowledgement was a grunt.

 

Feeling a bit reckless, Sydney smirked in the General’s direction as she moved into the room, taunting, “It’s nice to see you again, too, sir.”

 

Hannibal stopped pacing and turned to face Sydney. “It’s good to see you, Syd – we missed you in Hawaii. Did you have a good time in Tokyo?”

 

Syd pressed her lips together to hide her grin. Hannibal was already bolstering their cover. The fact was, Syd and Jak had only spent a couple days in Japan before joining the Team in Hawaii. Reinforcing the illusion that they stayed there for their entire leave was a good strategy, and she went along just like they’d practiced.

 

“Not bad. For future reference, though, Jak hates the city. We ended up spending most of our time on Okinawa.”

 

By then, Ray, Face and HM had surrounded her, offering their own greetings. Even though she studiously avoided looking directly at HM, her body reacted to his proximity. She was almost relieved when Morrison barked, “Enough!”

 

All attention returned to him, and Sydney removed herself from the circle of men to stand against the side wall as Morrison continued, “R&R is over. You wanted Wilson here for this discussion and she’s here. Now let’s get back to the issue at hand…”

 

Hannibal crossed his arms and faced his CO. His icy blue eyes sparked with a challenge, but his general expression was guarded.

 

 _That’s good_ , Syd thought.

 

“We’re due to head state-side within the next three months,” Hannibal said. “Now you’re telling me you want to extend our tour. I have to admit, I’m not thrilled with the prospect, _General_.”

 

The formality of Hannibal’s little speech was telling. Sydney suspected the discussion had been less than friendly before Lew and she arrived.

 

Morrison moved to the side of the table, and gave Hannibal a pacifying smile.

 

“Hannibal, be reasonable. Holladay, McCraney, Cole and Burrows have all agreed to an extension with a hand-picked group from each of their teams. But they need someone… they need _you_ and your men, to teach them how to do what your team does.”

 

The names Morrison had rattled off were those of the other alpha team leaders under his command. Given that Campbell, a fifth, and now dead, alpha team leader under Morrison, had been involved in the smuggling network, Sydney wondered if the others were as well. Certain that Hannibal and his men were _not_ involved, Syd was left wondering, once again, what Morrison was up to with this latest move. She didn’t trust the man at all. But at this point she could only hope that her outspoken suspicions, voiced while they were in Hawaii, were enough to counter Hannibal’s long-standing trust of his commander and friend, Russ Morrison.

 

Hannibal shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that, Russ. You know what I’ve gone through to assemble my team… hell, you were the one that encouraged and supported me through the process. Weaning the other alphas down to a few select men is not going to result in the same makeup.”

 

“Green Berets are the best of the best, Hannibal, and we’re taking the cream of that crop. This will work.”

 

“Best of the best out of a bunch of great soldiers is not the same as my team. Part of the reason this works,” Hannibal said, making a motion to encompass his team members standing behind him, “is that these men are independent, out-of-the-box, thinkers. You aren’t necessarily going to find that, even if they are Green Berets.”

 

Morrison’s lips pressed into a thin line. “So you think your team is better than the others.”

 

Hannibal’s jaw tightened briefly before he responded.

 

“Not better. Just different.”

 

Sydney agreed with one thing he’d said – Hannibal’s A-Team was different. Second Lieutenant Ray Brenner, engineer of the group, was a hot headed know-it-all. First Lieutenant Templeton ‘Face’ Peck, the supply officer, was a first-class con artist and opportunist. And Captain HM Murdock, pilot and intelligence officer, was a smart ass and a total caution when he was behind the stick. Then there were the two enlisted members of the Team. Sergeant BA Baracus, communications specialist, had a lousy attitude, especially where officers were concerned. And Sergeant Remington ‘Gravy’ Gravois, weapons specialist, was a disenfranchised, disgruntled Cajun.

 

Finally there was their leader, Lieutenant Colonel John ‘Hannibal’ Smith – a reckless renegade who put little stock in the chain of command. Together, these six men formed a very different style of A-Team from Morrison’s other teams. However, she couldn’t have disagreed more with the other part of Hannibal’s statement. Because as far as Syd was concerned, his A-Team _was_ better than the others.

 

In fact, it was _the best_.

 

TaCA

 

“Hannibal, you know better than anyone the efficacy of a team like yours. Just imagine if we could clone Shuai-Jan and deploy it across South Vietnam. The NVA wouldn’t stand a chance.”

 

Murdock crossed his arms, leaned in the corner and watched Morrison warily. At least the general was making an effort to win them over to the idea now, instead of barking orders. Appealing to their vanity as a team was a smooth tactic. Far better than the antagonism that had initially greeted them.

 

Upon their return to Nha Trang about an hour and a half before, Morrison and Lewis had met them at the airfield and declared an urgent meeting in briefing two in half an hour. Then, when they had gathered, Morrison’s first order of business had been to send BA and Gravy away as enlisted men.

 

Once it became clear what Morrison wanted to talk to them about, though, Hannibal had blown a gasket about BA and Gravy being excluded from the discussion. As Hannibal had said – or rather shouted – enlisted or not, this kind of decision affected them just like it did the officers. Morrison had cut the argument off with a statement about them belonging to the Army and it wasn’t a democracy. That had set the tone.

 

Then Hannibal had raised the issue of Syd’s absence and another shouting match had ensued. Morrison made no mystery out of his disdain for the female CIA agent that had shown up at Nha Trang a few months ago. But Sydney Wilson represented a unique and undeniable asset. Though the brass had little idea what to do with her, they were reluctant to let her go. In fact, she was exactly the kind of person to attract Hannibal’s attention. _And mine_ , Murdock thought with a smirk. At least now there was no more shouting.

 

Hannibal shrugged in disagreement. “We’ve had alpha teams deployed across this country for the last several years. And we’re still struggling to make inroads against the NVA.”

 

This was all stuff they debated ad nauseam, and Murdock’s focus waivered as his gaze drifted to where Syd stood on the other side of the room. Her wide, blue eyes were fixed on the two men standing in the center of the room, following the unfolding conversation raptly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and she was still wearing shorts and a tank top, providing ample view of her smooth, sun-kissed skin.

 

“I agree, Hannibal. The traditional teams have had successes but not enough to counter our failures. Your team, on the other hand, has a success rate that we could leverage to turn the tide.”

 

Murdock couldn’t take his eyes off Syd. It had been two days since she and Jak had left the Team in Hawaii to head back to Tokyo. It was all part of the plan to maintain the illusion that they had spent their entire leave apart. Two days and he already craved the touch and smell of her skin. Shifting his feet uncomfortably, he turned so he was facing Hannibal and Morrison again – and more importantly away from Syd.

 

“I think the general’s on the right track with this plan, Colonel Smith,” Lewis said. “Your team represents a force that meets the enemy on their own footing – matching guerrilla warfare with guerrilla warfare. We need to clone your style to succeed in Vietnam.”

 

As much as Murdock often agreed with Lewis, at least on tactical principal, he still despised the man. It was because of him that he couldn’t be with Sydney openly. That was why it was essential that Lewis believe that Syd and Jak had spent their leave in Japan. Because if Lew found out that they had joined the Team in Hawaii he would be livid.

 

Hannibal crossed his arms, asking scathingly, “Since when do you hold my team in such high regard, Lewis?”

 

Murdock nodded approval of the sentiment. The truth was that he didn’t much care about Lewis or the off-limits rule. But he knew Lew could make Syd’s life miserable, and Murdock did care about that.

 

Lew’s eyes flashed in an unusual show of anger. “I’ve always held your team in high regard, Smith. If I didn’t I wouldn’t work with you.”

 

Murdock considered the fact that Lew’d be even more furious if he found out that, despite appearances, Syd wasn’t actually with Jak. After his week together with Syd in Hawaii, there was no doubt in Murdock’s mind that she was as in love with him as he was with her. Despite everything that stood between them, including Lewis and the off-limits bullshit, they were irresistibly drawn to each other.

 

“Despite our differences, gentlemen, I think we can all agree that there is a high level of mutual respect that needs to be acknowledged,” Morrison said, his tone placating. “If this strategy is going to be a success, we need to work together.”

 

Together. Murdock grimaced. Now that they were back in Nha Trang it would be tough to find time for Syd and him to be together. That was part of the reason he was so opposed to this idea of General Morrison’s, and it made him feel like a disloyal coward. But even as committed as he was to his team, Murdock was very ready to return to the Real World and leave the hellhole of Vietnam behind. He was ready to start a normal life with Sydney by his side as his wife.

 

“My team has done their time,” Hannibal said firmly.

 

“I know that,” Morrison said, stepping closer to Murdock’s CO and meeting his gaze intently. “But if you don’t take this assignment your team could be stuck here until everyone else pulls out. All I’m suggesting is a six-month extension. Trust me, Hannibal, this is the best option all the way around.”

 

Murdock’s jaw clenched reflexively. That sounded almost like a veiled threat. He wasn’t sure he trusted anything about Morrison any more. After nearly being thrown under the bus by the man over what had happened to Campbell and his team, Murdock was especially wary. He suspected – or maybe hoped – that Hannibal was too.

 

“This isn’t about trust, Russ, and you know it,” Hannibal responded evenly.

 

“But it is about loyalty, Lieutenant Colonel Smith, and I know you and your Team are loyal American soldiers,” Morrison said. “That’s why I know you’ll do this. Don’t make me beg, Hannibal.”

 

Murdock gave a sigh of resignation. Given his position, and Syd’s, it was going to take a minor miracle to make it possible for them to move forward into a normal life together, at least in the near future. But Murdock could be endlessly patient and very dogged about reaching his goals.

 

And a normal life with Syd was now his primary goal.

 

_TaCA_


	3. Hidden Desire

“Knock, knock.”

 

Sydney looked up from unpacking and grinned as Face and HM entered her hooch. Morrison had dismissed Lew and her rather perfunctorily once it became evident that Hannibal’s Team was on board.

 

“Hey! I was wondering how much longer Morrison was going to hold you guys.”

 

“We got into some preliminary planning. He wants each of us to be thinking about how we’re going to train the new team members in our roles.” Face wrinkled his nose as he dropped onto Syd’s bed, lacing his hands behind his head and laying back as if it were his own.

 

“I’m not real clear what the hell I’m s’posed to be doin’,” HM said, sitting in Syd’s desk chair and leaning it back on two legs. “Ain’t none o’ those boys gonna have the first clue ‘bout flyin’ a slick.”

 

“Like Hannibal said, it’s impossible to take a traditional alpha team and turn it into what we have,” Face said.

 

Syd leaned on her desk and crossed her arms. “So when does the training start?”

 

“Probably not until after the new year,” HM said. “Morrison’s givin’ us that long to get our training plan pulled together. Hannibal tol’ us afterwards that Morrison still has to sell it to the brass. But we’re s’posed to prep like it’s a done deal.”

 

“Does that mean no missions?” Syd asked hopefully.

 

“I don’t know about that,” Face hedged. “Sounded like Morrison already has a couple jobs lined up for us. Called them game changers.”

 

Not liking the sound of that, Syd asked, “So Morrison expects you to keep up with your normal work _and_ train the new teams? Typical.”

 

“Don’ worry,” HM drawled, his lazy smile doing funny things to Syd’s insides. “Face and me’ll still make time for ya.”

 

Syd looked pointedly away from his provocative gaze, “Gee, thanks.”

 

“Any time, sugar.”

 

Face sat up and caught Syd’s eye. “Speaking of making time… I picked up a bottle of good, single malt scotch before we left Hawaii. I think we should plan an evening on the beach.”

 

“Now that sounds good,” HM said with a broad smile.

 

“I’m game,” Syd agreed. Face and HM were the best friends she had ever had and she cherished the time they spent together like that.

 

There was another knock at the door and Lew strode in.

 

“You haven’t changed.”

 

“I was just unpacking,” Syd said.

 

“And bullshitting with these two,” Lewis said distastefully. “Get into your fatigues. We have a briefing of our own to get to.”

 

“When and where?”

 

“Our offices in five minutes.”

 

Sydney grunted. “Fine. I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Don’t be late.”

 

Lew’s cold gaze passed over Face and lingered on HM, who smirked at him.

 

“Gee it’s great to see ya, Lewis,” HM mocked.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, flyboy,” Lew muttered.

 

“I love fuckin’ with ya, man,” HM said. “My favorite pastime.”

 

“We have some unfinished business,” Lewis said.

 

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

“Later,” Lewis said. “That’s a promise.”

 

He turned and walked out of the hooch without another word.

 

With a rough push to the chair HM was sitting in, Syd forced it forward onto all four legs, causing the pilot to flail to keep himself from falling. At times he could be such an ass.

 

“Why do you insist on goading him, Murdock?”

 

“I can’ help it,” Murdock said with a grimace. “He pisses me off.”

 

Face laughed. “Yeah, well I think the feeling is mutual.”

 

Syd gave a disgruntled snort. “You both need to get lost so I can change.”

 

Face stood, “Maybe we’ll catch up with you at dinner.”

 

“No idea what I’m in for, but if I can make it I’ll see you at the mess hall,” Syd said as Face walked out the door.

 

Turning, she found Murdock was just pushing to his feet. As the door swung shut behind Face, HM took a step forward and grinned at her.

 

“I was thinkin’ maybe I could help you out,” he said, dark eyes sparking with mischief.

 

Syd considered him curiously. “Help me with what?”

 

“Help you get changed,” he said with a wolfish grin, taking another step closer.

 

“HM, what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” Syd hissed, taking a surprised step away from him.

 

“Murdock, are you comin’?” Face’s head appeared in the door.

 

“Right behind ya, Faceman,” HM said, though his eyes never left Syd’s face.

 

As the door swung shut again, HM quickly closed the distance between them and leaned down to give Sydney a brief, but intense kiss. An electric jolt seemed to run from the point of contact, out to her extremities, and back into her core.

 

He pulled back just enough to murmur, “I missed ya, sugar.”

 

“I miss you, too.”

 

She nearly stumbled when HM suddenly moved away from her as the door slammed open again.

 

“Come on, Murdock. If we don’t jet, Syd’s gonna get in deep shit with Lew for bein’ late.”

 

“I’m comin’,” HM said irritably.

 

At the door, he turned and looked back at her. “Catch ya later, Syd.”

 

“’Bye,” she said, annoyed by the breathless sound of her own voice.

 

HM grinned and winked at her before disappearing out the door. Dropping onto her bed, it took a full minute of deep breathing to get herself back into the right frame of mind for a formal briefing with her colleagues.

 

_How the hell did he do that?_

 

_TaCA_

 

Murdock jogged to catch up with Face then slowed to fall into step next to his friend. He could still taste Syd on his lips, and he ached with his need for her. He knew he was in trouble. It had only been two days since she’d left Hawaii, and already he was obsessing over when he’d be able to be alone with her again.

 

“Syd’s right, you know.”

 

Face’s voice broke into Murdock’s thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“You gotta stop goading Lewis like that,” Face said, matter-of-factly. “Leave it to Jak – Lew’s his problem now.”

 

Murdock chuckled. “Lewis is just a fuckin’ problem, Face. You don’ like ‘im anymore’n I do. And Jak ain’t no match for him.”

 

With a smirk, Face said, “Well, you got a point there. What the hell does Syd see in that hayseed, anyway?”

 

“Why ya gotta rag on Jak all the time?” Murdock asked. “He’s a good guy, Face.”

 

“I know, I know. It’s just… he’s not right for Syd.”

 

Murdock decided it was probably best to just drop the subject. Pushing into the barracks, he spied Ray – just the guy who could help him with his current dilemma.

 

“Hey, Ray!”

 

_TaCA_

 

Ray turned at the sound of Murdock’s voice. The pilot was striding toward him purposefully.

 

“Whatcha need, kid?”

 

“I was hoping you could help me with a li’l problem…”

 

Murdock glanced sideways, shooting an uneasy glance at his best friend. Face had followed him into the barracks, but had made a beeline for his locker, where he now stood combing his hair in front of a small mirror.

 

Knowing there was only one secret the pilot was keeping from his friend that he wasn’t keeping from him, Ray nodded toward the door. “I’m on my way to the motor pool. Walk with me.”

 

“I’ll catch up with ya later for dinner, Face.”

 

Face waved a hand, barely distracted from his primping by his friend’s departure.

 

Outside, Murdock shoved his hands deep in his pockets, head bowed as he walked beside Ray. The kid looked miserable. Ray sighed.

 

“Look, Murdock, I know what you’re going to ask and it’s too soon. Syd just got back and Lew’s on high alert.”

 

Murdock’s head lifted, his sharp eyes scanning the area before he turned that piercing gaze on Ray.

 

“Lew’s always on high alert where Syd and me’r concerned. I need to be with Syd, Ray. _I need her._ ”

 

Shaking his head, Ray said, “You know I know what ya mean, kid. But now? Lew’s gonna be all over Syd, so getting you two alone, together, off his radar is going to be as near to impossible as anything we’ve ever done.”

 

Ray groaned out loud at the manic grin that lit Murdock’s face.

 

“Impossible is our forte, though, ain’t it, Ray? C’mon, don’t tell me you aren’t up to the challenge.”

 

It was impossible not to laugh at the validity of the statement. Their Team was famous for the missions they had pulled off in the last year. Missions that the brass claimed were suicides. But Hannibal knew his Team and he knew what they were capable of accomplishing.

 

The fact of the matter was that it wasn’t so much that they could pull off the impossible, but that Hannibal could envision what was possible with his Team of misfit soldiers.

 

Blowing out a breath, Ray gave Murdock a long sideways look. “I’ll run it past Hannibal.”

 

With a wide grin, Murdock clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s all I’m askin’. Thanks, Ray!”

 

Ray watched as Murdock loped away. He was heading toward the airfield – either out of necessity, or more likely out of habit. The kid had always been more at home in the air than on the ground.

 

Though on the ground, he was pretty damn good.

 

With a cocky grin Ray turned back toward Hannibal’s hooch.

 

Weren’t they all?

 

_TaCA_

 

“It’s a bad idea.”

 

Hannibal knocked back a shot of whiskey and leaned forward to refill the glass. Ray swirled the amber liquid in his own glass, contemplating his response.

 

Finally he said, “But you know how he is, Hannibal. If we don’t help he’s gonna do somethin’ reckless. Then what?”

 

Leaning back in his chair, his CO chuckled. “When you’re right, you’re right. Might be entertaining.”

 

“And you might lose your pilot in the process.”

 

One eyebrow quirked up, Hannibal was silent for several seconds. Ray suspected he was running the possible scenarios through. Hannibal heaved a sighed and sank back in his chair.

 

“Yeah. We can’t have that.”

 

“So…”

 

“The motor pool.”

 

Ray stared at him. “What?”

 

“Our workshop at the motor pool is kept locked. And it is the last place Lewis would look for either of them. You still have that ambulance in there, don’t you?”

 

“Uh, yeah. BA has some hair brained idea of armor plating the thing but we haven’t had the time… or the need.”

 

“Throw a mattress in the back. It may not be the Hilton, but it’s better than nothing and it’ll be fairly secure. We’ll just have to work out the logistics to get them both there at the same time without raising Lew’s suspicion. Piece of cake.”

 

Ray was less confident then his CO, but echoed the sentiment any way.

 

“Piece of cake.”

 

_TaCA_


End file.
